


Time

by MIjoker



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIjoker/pseuds/MIjoker
Summary: 送給阿雨的生日禮物。





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> 送給阿雨的生日禮物。

我把握住機遇，時間把握住我們，因而我們相遇。

 

*  
Neymar的後腳跟往足球一踢，足球順著被釘鞋鏟起的草皮向後滾到他的隊友腳邊，他旋即一轉身便又接住了再次傳回給他的球，足球順著他的腳尖滑至他的足弓處，他又一個盤帶將它帶起閃過對手而後傳給Messi。  
他花了一些時日才習慣了Tiki-taka。

再過40分鐘，這場比賽便會結束。Neymar再一次拿到球，他將球傳給Luis，而後那顆球就這麼穿過了後衛的雙腳之間、從守門員的指尖擦過，穩穩地射進了球門。

他轉身向Luis的方向跑去，跳躍而起讓Luis抱住他，然後轉身抱住向他奔跑而來的Messi，「太棒啦！」他大喊著，而後從Luis身上跳下，他轉頭跟Messi協商著什麼，留下Luis被其他隊友包圍著。

「下一球給你。」他說。他不知道自己是出於什麼心態說出這句話，就在他知道自己即將離開諾坎普球場之後。他既不希望自己攬走太多風采，又渴望將所有色彩褪回給巴薩的眾人。那一刻他開始意識到自己有多麼捨不得離開這個紅藍軍團，這裡是他從小到大的期望，跟自己的偶像並肩於球場上也是他所渴望許久，但是他即將要不屬於這個團體，但他依然會為巴薩奮戰至最後，將所有的榮耀給予此地。

比賽結束的哨聲吹響，他終於鬆了一口氣，他一邊撩起衣襬擦著汗、一邊如往常地走向Messi身邊。

他們倆個各自向對手握手致意後，就又走在一起，彼此閒聊著等會要吃什麼、假日要去哪裡、最近想看的電影是什麼，諸如此類的。

他們肩膀互相摩擦著，直到Neymar轉頭看著Messi，「Leo，我們明天一起去度假吧？」他理所當然的語氣像是敘說而非詢問。

「你想去哪？」

「都好，離開、西班牙就好？」他壓抑住滾上喉頭的苦澀，甚至任由那種不安將苦澀轉為一種疼痛，吞嚥不下卻又無法吐出。

「膩了西班牙？」Messi笑著，語氣中的玩笑性質此刻聽在Neymar耳裡卻是尖銳刺耳。

「啊──怎麼會！我都還沒玩夠。」Neymar彎起的笑容帶著不自然，他的肩膀向Messi撞去，將因汗水使得衣料濕熱的摩擦視而不見，把心情全數撞散在這個衝擊之中。

「是嘛。那我倒要考考你，西班牙有什麼好吃好玩的？」Messi沒有發現他的異狀，他僅僅是伸出手攬住Neymar的肩膀。

「不然你給我一個禮拜時間，我帶你玩遍西班牙，然後去玩法國！」僅僅是一開口他就要後悔自己說的話，玩遍法國……讓整片土地都充滿著他跟Messi的回憶嗎？

「想拐我走？比賽呢？」Messi的微笑一直止不住，他跟Neymar在一起時總是很容易被感染上對方的森巴歡樂氣息。

「不踢了、不踢了！」Neymar甩甩頭，將剛剛雜亂無章的思緒拋向腦後。

管他的呢，他必須享受當下。

*

當他們倆個仰躺在海邊的時候，Neymar的肩頸肌肉被溫熱的沙子給熨過，他逐漸隨著那個溫度放鬆緊繃許久的肌肉，他才突然發現自己很久沒有這樣確實的完全放鬆過了。父親老Neymar的督促、巴薩球迷們的期待、還有緊逼而來的一紙合約，最後是球場上隊友們的傳球──曾幾何時他試圖融入卻無功而返，直到他好不容易融入了，卻又想盡辦法要試著離開這個體系。

他不需要太強迫著自己抽身，但是他卻仍忍不住逼迫著自己。

他轉頭看著躺在沙灘上而沉默不語的Messi，這個地方只有他們，這是被他包下的私人領域。他們盡情地擁有著自我的空間，所以他也毫不阻擋自己視線的赤裸。

「Leo，如果有一天，我不站在你身邊踢球了，你會怎麼辦呢？」他盯著他，不想錯過他的任何一個表情。

「那你肯定是去當進攻中場了是嗎？」Messi四兩撥千金的將問題回扔給Neymar。

「我跑去當後衛。」他順著他的話開著玩笑，忍不住微笑著，但他明白自己的心口在焦躁。

「你根本不會防守。」Messi轉頭看著他，夕陽的光線斜灑在他半邊側臉上，覆蓋住了他一半的面容、一半的神情。

「如果今天科技一點也不發達，如果我們是恰巧相遇在此，我們可能以後就會再也沒機會聯絡。」他的呼吸一窒，「我想我再不說出口，也許我之後就不知道怎麼說了。」

Messi仍然靜默著，但是他知道他在等他說，他一向如此。靜待著獵物的一舉一動，而後上前鉗咬住獵物的喉嚨。但是今日的他不是獵人，只是個傾聽者。

「我很開心我能夠來到西班牙、來到巴塞隆納，遇見你，遇見所有人──我的意思是，我愛你，我很開心我的生命裡有你引領我。」

他有千言萬語卡在喉頭，千思萬緒塞在腦裡，卻只能吐出這幾句話。

他靠近了Messi一點，而後翻身阻擋住了夕陽，吻上他的嘴唇。

他們都被夕陽覆沒，傍晚的時間黏滯在了他們身上。

Messi伸出手撫上Neymar的臉頰，指尖滑過他的耳根，捧住他的後腦勺，加深了這個吻。

「Leo，我、我……」他想說點什麼，他想告訴Messi所有的事情，包括合約、包括轉會、包括父親說的話，但是那些都被Messi的吻給壓回了唇內、隨著唾液吞進了腹中。

「沒關係，我會知道的。」他說，而後夕陽慢慢下沉至地平線下。

「我也愛你，Ney。」他吻上Neymar的額頭，在那裏落下的吻遠比唇上的更灼熱。

*

Neymar離開巴薩的時候，許多曾經身穿11號的巴薩球迷都憤而將球衣焚毀、丟棄，但是巴黎聖日耳曼張開了雙臂迎接他，所有球迷為之瘋狂，當他的球衣開賣時，大排長龍的隊伍瞬間為球隊賺進了大把鈔票。

許多人穿上了Neymar Jr的10號球衣。

他戴上了耳機，聽著他曾與Messi一起聽過的歌曲。前奏才一下沒多久，他與Messi到了法國遊玩的那幾天的回憶便一股腦兒的全數湧上。

讓整片土地都充滿了我們兩個的記憶，無論是西班牙、還是法國。

Neymar想起這句話，一瞬間表情便凝滯而僵硬。

他想起那雙唇、那雙手，還有進入他體內的炙熱，還有那一天的海水的氣味、沙灘的溫度，他們在飯店房間內酒後的第二次性愛。所有一切都歷歷在目。

他思念一切嗎？他是，他深愛那些時間的所有一切，他的成長也全是巴薩給予，他的今日輝煌也來自於Messi，甚至他所有的自卑，也來自於同一個人。

但是他仍然愛他。

Silva坐在他身旁，問他今日狀況如何，他摘下耳機，問Silva他剛剛說了什麼，他音樂開得太大聲了沒聽見，而後Silva挑了眉又再問了一次。他回：很好、我會發揮實力的。

他讓記憶中斷在最美好的部分，而不是他最後一場球賽他戀戀不捨般地望著諾坎普。

還有，望著Messi。

 

「Ney在哪裡？」Messi拿起手機準備撥打給Neymar，他擔心他沒有跟上隊伍。

「不知道，我也沒看到他。」

他按下了按鈕，抬頭四處尋找著Neymar的身影。

 

他們的通話紀錄隨著科技演進逐漸減少。

『如果今天科技一點也不發達，如果我們是恰巧相遇在此，我們可能以後就會再也沒機會聯絡。』

但今天是科技如此進步了，卻逐漸失去了與彼此交流的機會。

他們隔著一個國家的距離，在網路上看似如此親近卻是如此遙遠地窺視著彼此的生活。

『如果今天科技不進步，我無法得知你的狀況，我想我會奮不顧身去找你。』

Neymar在踏進王子公園時，想起了Messi在他們做愛前說的那一句話。

 

「Neymar，祝你一切安好。」他這一次不呼喚他Ney，他佯裝自己並不在乎那個稱呼帶來的難受，「謝謝你，Leo。」

「我會想你。」他說，而後他們的通話紀錄就此斷在這裡，留在他前往巴黎的第一天。

而他沒聽見的是，「我也很開心我能夠遇見你。」那是被斷在通話結束後，Messi喃喃自語的話。

 

 

「Neymar進球了！披上巴黎聖日耳曼的10號球衣後！他斬獲了他在巴黎的第一顆球！」球評激動地大喊。


End file.
